Fate is a Numbers' Game
by Tigra and Loup
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after Tale of Two Parties. Being the best friend can be a pain in the ass. So when that happens, do something about it. Cappie/Casey


Fate is a Numbers' Game

**Fate is a Numbers' Game**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek or any of the characters nor do I profit from them.

**Summary:** One-shot. Takes place after Tale of Two Parties. Being the best friend can be a pain in the ass. So when that happens, do something about it.

--

After Rusty got tested for crabs or whatever it was he needed to do to confirm if he had it or not, he came to visit me. I was positive he was there fore Casey but before I could call for her, he shook his head and said he wanted to talk with me. Now, Rusty's a cute boy and all - in that really geeky way that I'd never go for - but he's Casey's brother so naturally I was curious.

Looking around nervously, he waited until there was no one around before starting to talk at the speed of light. "I'm worried about them. I mean, Cappie says he's happy but since the party the other night, he's not the same. And Casey hasn't said much beyond how she's sick of frogs or something. I didn't realize she was taking biology but it's not like her to obsess over a class."

I had to stop myself from laughing at the poor boy. For someone so socially awkward, no one could call him blind. Slightly oblivious, sure, but not blind or dumb. Unfortunately, I knew the reasons why Rusty's two favourite people were currently unhappy. Casey wouldn't be happy until she was back with Cappie even if she wouldn't admit it and Cappie wasn't happy because he was with Rebecca instead of Casey and Rebecca was currently very pissed at him.

While I'm Casey's best friend, I've come to realize that Rebecca, while a royal pain, isn't all that bad all the time. The other night, after the parties had ended, we ended up talking over a bowl of cheetos and she spilt that she had asked Cappie whom he'd save. For all Cappie was good with words, he'd messed up that one.

"We need to help them, Ashleigh. The two of them are driving me mad."

Looking at the anguish on his face, I shrugged. I could play fairy godmother especially if it would get Casey out of her funk. I mood I didn't enjoy her in. And because she had been right the other night. Fate was a numbers' game and I was going to play fate. "All right, here's what we do. And Rusty?" He looked up at me, complete innocence in his face. The poor kid was going to be completely corrupted before the end of next year. "You tell anyone besides the people I tell you to tell and I will…" Leaning forward, I whispered my threat into his ear and grinned when I noticed him paling.

This was going to be fun.

--

It took us five days to get the plan in action and all because it took that long for Rebecca to slap Cappie and break up with him. Those five days were the longest of my life so far. Even longer than when Casey and I were fighting because she was part of the dump-Travis-witch-hunt. Besides the break up, the other part that was the hardest to plan for was scheduling. Between Casey's goals and Cappie's lack of goals, it took us a good few hours before they were both free.

Picking the place had been rather easy. Cappie's room would have been good except that escape from the window was possible and the last girl he had had in there was Rebecca. So when we _persuaded_ the residence person to tell us if there were any free rooms in the residence buildings, we lucked out. Cappie's old room from first year that he'd shared with Evan was free. Excluding that it had been Evan's old room to, it was perfect.

Like I said, getting them there was tricky. Beaver and Wade dragged Cappie all over campus in search of some 'hotties' he just had to see before throwing him into his old room and telling him that a surprise was coming. Hopefully it would keep him in the room until after we opened and closed the door for the second time. Rusty texted Casey and asked her to meet him at his room. He would never be a good liar so we opted out of him calling her.

Before she could raise her hand and knock on the door, Beaver had Casey over his shoulder and was carrying her down the hall where Wade, Rusty and I were waiting. As I opened the door so Beaver could deposit his load on the other side, my best friend glared at me.

"I'm doing this for your own good, sweetie," I said before shutting the door. Grinning at the guys, we slide the chair I had been waiting on under the door handle. Cappie and Casey were going to work this out if it took all night.

--

And by all night, I really wanted it to be over so that I could get to Dobler's before 11.

After trying the door for a good ten minutes and having no luck, Casey spent the first hour yelling mainly at me from right behind the door while Cappie made the random raunchy comment that caused Casey to yelled at him for a few seconds. By the end of the hour, Casey was sounding pretty hoarse and I had a nice pile of poker chips in front of me. "Sorry sweetie. I'm doing my nails right now and they won't be dry enough for me to touch anything for another hour or so."

The hour after that was spent with Casey blaming Cappie for being locked into a room together and that he was the mastermind behind it. Well, it was always nice to know that my genius was being recognized even if the credit was going to Cappie of all people. But I wasn't about to interrupt them to tell Casey this.

The third hour was spent in silence except for the sound of two feet pacing the same room. They didn't speak a word to each other or to the four of us outside the room. Occasionally, we could hear a mumbled threat from Casey toward us but we ignored it and concentrated on our newest poker game. The boys were lucky we weren't playing with real money or I would have wiped them clean.

An hour after that found Wade and Beaver asleep against each other and Rusty doing some Physics homework. Rolling my eyes at how long this was taking, I shifted the chair slightly and opened the door. The bed we had made for them separated Casey and Cappie but they were at least talking. And from the look on Casey's face, Cappie had made one of his typical comments. "I never liked it doggy-style."

With a grin, I closed the door and replaced the chair. Yeah, Cappie and Casey were back to being, well, Cappie and Casey. Now all they had to do was kiss and make-out. I mean up. And maybe get naked and sweaty. That always seemed to put the two of the in a better mood. Except for that one time during Rush this year but I'm pretty sure that was crappy all around and had nothing to do with the love we all know is between them. Hell, Cappie didn't clean after Rebecca ended things with him. Such a task is reserved for when things go wrong with Casey. Or when he's trying to impress Casey. Either way, he only cleans when it involves Casey.

Rolling the kinks out of my back from sitting on the floor for over four hours, I nudged Beaver and Wade with my foot and told them they could leave. After making me promise to tell them what happened, they agreed, saying something about a party at the house that night in honour of getting Cappie out of his funk. I wanted to be at any party at the moment but this was slightly more pressing and I wasn't going to leave Rusty alone to deal with Casey and Cappie. It had been my idea after all.

"Later Spitter, Ashleigh."

--

Letting out a sigh, I glanced at the time on my phone. 10:45 pm. This was getting slightly ridiculous. I hadn't heard anything from the two of them in who knows how long. The last thing I had heard was some more yelling and then quiet. Hopefully, they hadn't killed each other yet.

Standing, I removed the chair from under the door handle and put it next to Rusty's sleep form and pushed open the door. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to the semi-darkness of the room. Squinting, I noticed that the sheets on the one bed were a mess. Arching a brow, I took a step into the room and then got more than an eyeful of Cappie. "Nice ass, Cappie." What? I couldn't help myself.

Lifting his torso up slightly so his head appeared and his ass disappeared from my range of sight, he grinned at me. "Wanna join us, Ash?"

Before I could reject, Casey's hand came up and slapped the back of his head before her head appeared beside his. It was obvious she was naked too and I realized that it had been good I had entered the room instead of Rusty. That would have been awkward. "I'll leave you two to it then. Have fun and don't do anything I won't do."

Giving them a wide grin, I moved back toward the door and was about to close it behind me when Casey's voice stopped me. "Thanks, Ash, for this." I would have said 'welcome' if she hadn't continued. "If you ever lock me in a room again, I will do much worse to you."

Shaking my head, I closed the door and moved to wake up Rusty. He needed to finish whatever project he had been working on and I had to find Wade and Beaver at their party, have fun, and tell them what happened.

If fate was a numbers' game, I was damn good at it.

--

**A/N:** This is my third Greek one-shot fic and I love writing them. I ask that instead of reviewing, you write Cappie/Casey stories. So, please write more fics for Greek and if you feel like reviewing, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
